Snakebites
by Papery
Summary: Just a little something I put together when I was bored one day. May continue it, may not. I like it, though. Thanks for reading! This is more of an OC story than anything, and I'll have it moved to fictionpress soon enough :3


Heavy pawsteps thudded against the forest floor, mildly muffled by the snow that barely covered the ground. There were four cats and each was holding a kitten in their jaws. They were running in a V, with the smallest one - a female - at the lead. Her pure white fur was blemished only by a black stripe that ran from her nose to her tail tip. In her jaws was an orange tabby colored cat. Directly behind her was a large male, his entire body white save for his head and one of his paws, and he was holding a mewling fluffy white angora. On the male's right was another female, medium in size with a slate grey body. She had white stripes all over her body, resembling those of a tiger and white paws, and dangling from her mouth was a wide-eyed tortishell male. Finally there was a massive male with pitch black fur. His face resembled that of a skull, with white covering his eyes and avobe his lower jaw. His eyes were an eerie black, making it seem as if his sockets were empty. He was carrying another cat very similar to him, but this one had white going down its back and a long, fluffy tail.

After several more leaps and bounds through the deserted forest, the female in the front skidded to a halt with the others almost knowing telepathically to stop so they wouldn't run into her. She placed her kitten on the gorund, between her paws and roughly licked against its fur line, causing the little creature to puff out and keep warm. The rest of the group followed her example, which left them with a bunch of mewling, helpless fuzzballs.

"Tamp, why have we stopped?" Asked the other female. Tamp twisted her head to address her in a soft but commanding voice,

"We need sleep, Slate. We have been running for Skie knows how many lights and darks without much food and little water. Tonight we will sleep deeply, eat well, and keep the young ones warm." Slate nodded in agreement, and the other two males did as well. Tamp looked at the smaller of the two and picked up her kitten, dropping it gently next to the one that was at his feet.

"Mono, look after Mallow as well as Anaraj. I will go hunt with Skull, and Slate will take care of Skunk as well as Tortise." The adults nodded, but there was a protest from Skunk, who had scrambled to her paws and mewled loudly to Tamp,

"Mommy no, don't leave! What if you don't come back?" He sounded horribly worried, and Tamp's usually hard expression softened as she lowered her muzzle to his ears, swiping her tongue over them quickly and purring softly to him,

"Don't worry, my sweet little one, I promise to return with a yummy vole or mouse or magpie for you and your brother." Tortise's ears perked up when he was mentioned but he kept his head curled under his tail, unresponsive. He was exhausted from their constant travelling. Skunk seemed reassured enough and went to go curl up with her head next to Tortise's. Tamp smiled softly at the two and then rubbed her ehad along Skull's jawline, meowing, "Let us go, love. We must be back before nightfall, as the little ones will be hungry. Skull purred, his eyes half-closed in contentment.

"Yes, Tamp. Mono, Slate, we will be back soon. Take care." Tamp, feeling extra on end, as they had just left their territory for the first time in many, many seasons. She licked her young ones from head to tail tip and purred into their ears, "I love you both, my lovelies. I will be back soon." Skull gently nudged her rump, telling her that they needed to go. She seemed reluctant though; for some reason, she was feeling a bad vibe.

"Go, Tamp. Mono and I will keep your young ones safe, yes, Mono?" Mono licked his mate's ear and smiled fondly at his lifelong friends.

"Yes, we will. Return soon -- my stomach won't be able to hold out much longer." The willowy male had a massive appetite, and Tamp knew that he would eat more than his fair share if she did not get him enough food. With a flick of their tails, the two felines took off into the woods, Tamp casting one last loving look at her kits before she could see them no longer.

She just did not know what she would do if anything were to harm them, or her kithood friends. Or their adopted kits, oh, no, she would be devistated. They were all that she had left of her family.

It was the fault of those horrible mountinfelines. The Felinis, they called themselves. They were brutal beings, they had slain her entire family -- even the kits and queens and elders. But they were gones now. Skull and his command had made sure to injure the Felinis and scare them enough before they had died. They would not be returning.

But something nagged at the back of her mind -- something was telling Tamp to go, go back to her kits and forget the food. Keep running, don't stop. She ignore the nagging feeling -- for the Felinis were gone, scared away -- their leader mortally injured by herslef, possibly dead.

They were safe.


End file.
